koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhenji
Not to be confused with the Wu officer Zhen Ji. Zhenshi (甄氏, onyomi: Shinshi; Literally: "Lady Zhen") is Yuan Xi's wife and Cao Pi's first wife. She was supposedly favored by Cao Pi when he first saw her. When they first met is not precisely known historically, but Romance of the Three Kingdoms is famous for stating their first meeting was near Guandu. The novel also describes her as a woman of dazzling beauty. She is known under the original name Zhenji (甄姫 or 甄姬, onyomi: Shinki; Korean: Gyeon Hui) in the English, Japanese, and Korean editions of the Dynasty Warriors series. Her name is "Maid Zhen" in Japanese, but this particular spelling could actually translate as "Concubine Zhen" in Chinese. To avoid creating misconceptions about her identity, her character is called Zhen Luo (甄洛) or Zhen Mi (甄宓) in Chinese editions of this franchise. Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll places her at twenty-third place; she is thirty-fifth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. Before 2012, the English editions of the Warriors series separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Zhen Ji". Her character's name for the franchises is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"Beauty, refinement and might - you have it all." ::~~Motochika; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors Known for her bewitching beauty and deadly songs, Zhen Ji is a woman who often starts serving Yuan Shao. However, she eventually leaves his ranks to join Wei. She participates in many of their battles and can appear as late as the final campaigns in the era. With Cao Pi's formal introduction to the series, she agrees to join him after their meeting at Guan Du. She then faithfully appears with him in battle. She appears in most of Wei's later battles, usually dying at He Fei Castle or Wu Zhang Plains in other kingdom stories during Dynasty Warriors 3. In Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, she makes a cameo appearance on Yuan Shao's side at Jie Ting and in a similar cut scene at You Ting, she fires an arrow at Zhu Rong during Chi Bi. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Zhen Ji is mostly seen in battles against the kingdom of Wu. Should the player defeat her at Fan Castle, she will attempt to avenge her honor by appearing with reinforcements in Shi Ting. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends occurs after Yuan Shao's defeat and the coming destruction of his three sons. It mainly entails the moment when Cao Pi first laid eyes on Zhenji. Stricken by her beauty, he orders his troops to pause and beckons for her to join him. Yuan Xi overhears the conversation and is confident that his wife would not turn on him so easily, calling Cao Pi a fool. Players are given the choice to choose either husband, which they do by running towards either mate. Once Zhenji decides on the love of her life, they drive out the third wheel together. Zhen Ji is depicted as Yuan Xi's bored wife in Dynasty Warriors 5. While fighting at Guan Du, she meets Cao Pi, who tells her to abandon the Yuan family and realize her true potential under him. She drives him back but, after the battle's conclusion, the Yuan family crumbles after Yuan Shao, their leader, is killed. Wanting to satisfy her new found passion and sharing her new husband's vision, she faithfully follows Cao Pi in each of his campaigns. After joining Wei she fights on their side in some well known battles such as Chi Bi and Jie Ting. During their last battle with Wu, she leads an attack force through He Fei Castle on the behalf of her beloved. Once Wei unifies the land, the narrative states that she lives the rest of her days in happiness. She shares her Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with the Qiao sisters and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, she clashes with Yue Ying once the two bicker over the worth of their respective mates. When she gains the seal, Zhen Ji hands it to Cao Pi as a symbol of her undying devotion to him. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhen Ji appears as one of the last lines of defense for Yuan Shao's supply base at Guan Du. After this battle, she fights with her second husband in Wei. During Cao Pi's Musou Mode in Special, she and Yuan Xi arrive as reinforcements for Yuan Shao at He Bei. Cao Pi immediately tries to court with her, which angers Yuan Xi. If Cao Pi wins over her husband, she will be impressed by his strength and agrees to follow him. She also appears in Zhang He's story and encourages him to follow his own desires. Zhen Ji's first legendary battle in Dynasty Warriors 7 is set during the Battle of Guandu, where she first meets and fights her future husband Cao Pi. The two flirt before battling and Cao Pi is defeated. Her second legendary battle is set around The Battle of Shiting, where she has to rescue her husband from the Wu Forces. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Zhenji's efforts to support her husband at Hefei. Since her allies are dwarfish compared to Wu's army, she is ordered to support Zhang Liao's surprise attack. She helps lure enemies for the plot, which may or may not be met by defeating Ling Tong. If it succeeds, the Wu army will face disaster when Zhang Liao attacks. Lu Meng and Gan Ning try to salvage their losses by targeting the Wei main camp. Lian Shi, fearing for Sun Quan's safety, departs from his side to guard his escape. Once Zhen Ji has Lian Shi at her mercy, Sun Quan rescues her from the finishing blow. As the Wu leader states his refusal to abandon his beloved, Cao Pi similarly arrives to protect Zhen Ji. Cao Pi allows Sun Quan and Lian Shi's escape, a gesture which earns him his wife's protest at the wasted opportunity. Upon learning that he did so to avoid putting her in harm's way, Zhen Ji is touched by her husband's actions and happily returns to his side. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Zhenji is initially affiliated with the Yuan family during Cao Cao's rise to power. She is charged with the defense of Jinyang, one of two nearby territories leading to Yuan Shao's base. During the transition between the events at Guandu and Chibi, Zhenji is already an officer of Wei. The final chapters of Wu and Shu have her supervise Beiping which originally belonged to her former father-in-law. While participating in the Battle of Wuzhang Plains, she hears rumors of Zhuge Liang's death and questions their authenticity. Her doubts are proven true when Zhuge Liang spearheads a sneak attack on the main camp. Shu's version of that battle has Zhenji lead a group of elite guards to protect Cao Pi, imploring them to sacrifice themselves if necessary. She is also present in Wei's final battle against Shu at Chengdu, eager to escort her husband during his attack. The couple can be seen walking together in Wei's ending. In Dynasty Warriors 8, she has a more prominent role in Wei's hypothetical story branch. While helping her husband relax in Xuchang, both of them are attacked by assassins and illusions controlled by a mysterious assailant. They manage to repel the sorcery together with Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. For her part, Zhenji helps drive away the culprit who turns out to be the mystic Zuo Ci. She also participates in the final battle against the other forces and engages a verbal altercation with Zhurong and Yueying. In Wu's hypothetical ending, she is seen consoling Cao Pi who is still mourning the end of Wei's conquest as well as the death of his father. Her role under Yuan Shao is further expanded in the expansion. She appears in the altered Guandu, and will still surrender upon her defeat. She also appears in the fictional battle at Chibi between Yuan Shao and Sun Ce. Warriors Orochi Like many officers of Wei, Zhen Ji is an unwilling servant of Orochi in the first game. As his servant, she leads the Wei Army and Date Army to prevent Nō's escape with Lu Meng in Wu's gaiden stages. Later she leads an army to Wan Castle against Ieyasu Tokugawa in aiding the peasants' escape and also accompanies Keiji Maeda in another battle against Wu. When her husband declares independence, Zhen Ji decides to follow suit by seizing control of Liang Province from Dong Zhuo. Kotarō arrives as reinforcements for the tyrant, creating an illusion of her husband and throwing her into confusion. She is rescued by her love and accompanies him in the final battle against Orochi. Zhen Ji faithfully stays by Cao Pi's side in Warriors Orochi 2 when Cao Cao and his entourage leave to hunt down the remnants of the Orochi Army. She also helps her husband defend Komaki-Nagakute against Kiyomori's army long enough for reinforcements to provide assistance. In her dream stage, she cooperates with Nō and Xiao Qiao to rescue the various maidens captured by Dong Zhuo in his secret hideout in Lu Shan. One of the tyrant's prisoners is later revealed to be her husband, who has been kidnapped and is being held captive in a garrison. Zhen Ji rescues him by impressing the guards with her beauty and agility. Similar to the previous title, Zhenji stayed beside Cao Pi throughout the different timelines in Warriors Orochi 3. She follows him into the coalition and helps him recruit Lu Xun in the past Hefei. Character Information Personality Zhenji is a dignified and proud noblewoman who yearns to find personal satisfaction in battle. Her elegance and beauty have enchanted many who come across her, as others label her beauty to be simultaneously dangerous. Since she loves to flaunt her natural talents, her pride with her status borderlines arrogance and makes her seem smug. Though she acts hostile towards him on their first meeting, she genuinely grows devoted to Cao Pi during their time together. She affectionately addresses him as "My beloved" or "My lord" (我が君, Waga kimi). She exchanges witty repartee with Cao Pi, indeed she could be viewed as a quaintrelle. Proud of her beauty, she relishes praise for her looks, yet like Diaochan, most of her quotes regarding sexual innuendo are often cut in the English script. Her initial appearance has her share a mild rivalry with Sun Shangxiang. Later games centers her rivalries with Yueying as the women argue over who has the better mate. Should they meet on the field in Dynasty Warriors 6, they will berate their rival's husband and grow angered if insulted. In the first and second installments of Warriors Orochi, she shares special conversations with Oichi, Nō, and Motochika. She develops a friendly relationship with Mitsunari in the newest game. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Zhen Ji is given the nickname of "The Violet Queen" while the English version changes it to "The Flute of Death". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she and Xing Cai call their five greatest warriors the "Five Grand Generals". The original name of Zhen Ji's second weapon is named in honor of her title as the first Empress of Wei. The particular character used is an archaic method of marking the beginning of a time period (春) and the following character translates as empress (后). Together, these characters roughly mean "first empress of an era". Her third weapon, literally translated as "Demon Moon", alludes to either one of two stories related to Lady Zhen. One is related to a legendary rumor regarding a grudge by her spirit. Cao Pi's second wife, Lady Guo, was said to have thought her husband's spontaneous illness was caused by a curse from Lady Zhen. Such a rumor is a reference to the hatred held for Cao Pi's reign, one of the romanticized reasons being tied to Lady Zhen's death. The other possible explanation may be tied to negative rumors of Lady Zhen's reputation. This version emphasizes her damning beauty mentioned in Romance of the Three Kingdoms yet goes on to add that she was petty and too outspoken. While the former account with Lady Guo does have some historical basis, the latter has been largely accepted as a possible fabrication made to discredit Lady Zhen after the fact. Zhen Ji's fourth and Level 11 weapons are a plausible reference to her actual death. One interpretation of the weapon's name may literally mean "strange month" (月妖) while the following two characters translates as "mad day" (日狂). According to rumors and legends, an eclipse occurred the day after Lady Zhen's death. Eclipses are known in many ancient cultures to have been foreboding, ominous signs of the future. China was no different, as these natural phenomenons were tied to dragons devouring the heavenly sources of light and the entire collapse of the world. Her original outfit for Dynasty Warriors 7 is a Japanese school uniform for females. It's a popular option for girls who personally care about fashion or trends to tinker their attire as much as they can without breaking the school's dress code. Each school has different guidelines that may become stricter each year, so it's considered a challenge for fashionable individuals to always look their best. As a side note, having a character wear these type of uniforms is a mild form of fanservice. The original name of Zhen Ji's personal item in Warriors Orochi is "Spiritual Lady's Guqin". The characters for the first part of the name refers to a lovely maiden whose beauty is a ruse for a dreaded monster. Usually the said maiden is an undead spirit and one of supernatural origin. If one is to believe the rumors and the Ganzhenji, Cao Zhi dedicated the poem Luoshenfu to her. The poem entails a gorgeous maiden crossing over Luo River, which is also said to have ties to Fufei (a daughter of Fuxi's who died whilst drowning). The poem and additional folklore surrounding the river is the reason why many associate Lady Zhen with the name Zhen Luo. Guqin is an ancient Chinese stringed instrument that has many traditional compositions dedicated to romance and longing. Cai Yan was one of many composers associated with the instrument's long history. Voice Actors *Michelle Ruff - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only (English-uncredited) *Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 6~8 (English-uncredited) *Zhao Ting - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Eun Yeoung Seon - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Lee Jam Yeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Yuko Sumitomo - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhenji/Quotes *"I will never leave your side again, my lord!" *"I could play a little something for you, if you'd like." *"I have no regrets. I will fight for you!" *"I would be cruel if it suits my lord." *"Ha! Filthy peasants." *"Oh, I just melt at the sight of my beloved in action!" *"Such deviousness... I would be impressed if I wasn't so disgusted!" *"Witness the fighting spirit of the Sun Family of Wu!" :"I'll spill the blood of any who oppose my lord." ::~~Sun Quan and Zhen Ji; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"I didn't realize your husband was the type to hide behind you!" :"My word. I didn't realize you're just as arrogant as that windbag you married!" ::~~Zhen Ji and Yue Ying; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"I can see you frowning at times. You're beautiful even then, but..." :"I was just thinking about someone. My thoughts are always on that person." :"Hmph. So let's hear his name." :"Oh, how did you know it was a man? But I am talking about you, of course." ::~~Cao Pi and Zhen Ji; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Sun Quan is a coward who willingly left you behind. How could you dedicate yourself to such a man?" :"I have heard much of your husband. I must know; how does it feel to be used by someone so cold?" ::~~Zhen Ji and Lian Shi; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"Well, look at that! Now that's the kind of woman I like... Hey, you! Come a little closer!" :"You filthy swine! How dare you even try to touch me?" ::~~Dong Zhuo and Zhenji; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"That pretty face is wasted upon such a cruel woman." :"I will be as cruel as I must if it helps my lord." :"Well... At least you seem to have some principles..." ::~~''Ieyasu and Zhen Ji; Warriors Orochi'' *"All right then, which of you wants to get it first?" :"You think you can "get" me? It won't be as easy as you think." ::~~''Da Ji and Zhen Ji; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Your performance in the last battle was impressive. I suppose I should have expected as much from the wife of the Demon King." :"You were wonderful as well. The sound of your flute was pitch perfect for this hellish place." :"You thought so? I don't suppose too many others out there were able to understand my melody's depths." ::~~Zhenji and Nō; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Zhenji/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhen Ji is affiliated with the flute in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , : Throws her flute like a boomerang and temporarily raises her speed. :Musou - Icy Rain (氷雨招来): : Summons ice crystals to rain down. :Alternate Musou - Crystal Flowers (氷華): R1 + : Dances in place and plays her flute as small sound waves hit those around her. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Conjures a controllable sphere of sound waves to attack nearby enemies. The attack ends with the sphere bursting apart. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Creates a wave of sound after landing. :R1: Slaps enemies within range and plays a following sound wave that propels enemies into the air. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Releases multiple purple spheres that fall on the ground and produce sound waves. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhenji keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Grabs an enemy and hits them with a shockwave-inducing roundhouse kick. :Aerial Musou - Heart of Ice (氷踵): , : Drops down on the floor and plays a haunting tune that causes nearby enemies to faint. If an opponent is very close by, she will smack them down and step on them which also releases an icy sound wave in the process. :Awakening Musou: Slaps enemy several times. Finishes the attack by playing flute once and brandishing it to generate a sudden burst of energy. During the extension, Zhenji hops around playing a devastating song that unleashes powerful sound waves before unleashing a multi-kick combo. Weapons :See also: Zhenji/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhenji still uses the flute as her default weapon in this title. Historical Information Lady Zhen was the youngest daughter of Zhen Yi and Lady Zhang and was born in modern day Zhangjiakou, Hebei. She had three older brothers and four older sisters. Her real name is not recorded, but she is popularly known as Zhen Luo due to speculation revolving Cao Zhi's alleged romantic feelings and dedicated poetry to her. Her other names include Zhen Mi (甄宓), Zhen Shi (甄氏), and Zhen Furen (甄夫人). When she was young, her family remained wealthy due to her father's status as a government official. Though raised in turbulent times, there are many tales of Lady Zhen acting with modesty and she was a maiden with a solemn character. Other stories describe her as being benevolent and caring to those stricken by famine, being praised as a popular figure of the community in spite of her age. All that is historically written about her early life, however, was her marriage to Yuan Xi when he was the Governor of Youzhou. When digging deeper through her family ties, she could also be considered related to the Liu family in Jizhou. When Cao Cao invaded Yecheng in Jizhou, she was taken as a prisoner in 204. Before Cao Cao's death in 220, she was married to Cao Pi. Cao Pi fell in love with her at first sight and married her right away. However, the father of their alleged first child together, Cao Rui, is still up for debate. According to her jumbled entry in Record of the Three Kingdoms, she gave supposedly gave birth to Cao Rui before her first meeting with Cao Pi. While it has been argued to have been a historian's mistake in recording numbers, it also implies that it's possible Cao Rui was actually Yuan Xi's son. Regardless of the confusion, the mother isn't mistaken and she is accredited to have given birth to Cao Rui, the second Emperor of Wei. She was known to have been with child shortly after her marriage to Cao Pi, giving birth to their short-lived daughter, Princess Dongxiang. After Cao Cao's death, Cao Pi rose to become Prince of Wei and abdicated Emperor Xian from the throne to become the Emperor of Wei. By this time, Lady Zhen was on the verge of losing favor with Cao Pi due to the introduction of Guo Nuwang (later known as Empress Wende). Having been denied entry to the royal court by her husband and feeling neglected by his growing harem of ladies, Lady Zhen began to wallow in grief. She complained to Cao Pi numerous times, but her efforts only earned her further displeasure from Cao Pi. In the early months of 221, she died without getting any satisfaction from her husband when he angrily ordered her to commit suicide. According to Zhou Xuan's scroll in The Book of Wei, Cao Pi told him a story of a dream he once had. Cao Pi was in a state in which his body rose high in the sky and nearly touched the heavens. Zhou Xuan replied, "There are many noble maidens in the land, but it may mean that one of them is fated to die due to a false crime against her." Not soon after he said this, a messenger came to them regarding Lady Zhen's suicide. Cao Pi regretted his actions and tried to send a messenger to cancel the order immediately. Sadly, the second messenger did not arrive in time to stop her death. Lady Zhen was posthumously given the rank of empress by her son in 226. A controversial entry in historical records surrounding Guo Nuwang states she thought Cao Pi's sudden ailing state five years later was attributed to Lady Zhen's vengeful spirit. Guo Nuwang acknowledged her husband's illness to be a curse from Lady Zhen. Romance of the Three Kingdoms ''.]] In the novel, Cao Pi and Lady Zhen's relationship was changed to be more romantic. He found her and Yuan Shao's widowed wife, Lady Liu, within the Yuan family palace during the aftermath of Guandu. Before he killed them, he paused and caught sight of Lady Zhen. Once the elder maiden addressed who they were, he cleaned Lady Zhen's face and saw that she was exquisitely beautiful. She was described to have beauty so lovely that it had the power to destroy a kingdom, which roughly means that her looks would have distracted a ruler so much that they would completely neglect state affairs. Cao Pi then guaranteed the two ladies' safety and they were introduced to Cao Cao, who was frustrated that no one had reported to him yet. Once he saw Lady Zhen, he proclaimed her to be a fitting wife for his son. Sometime after Cao Pi married her, she gave birth to Cao Rui and she became Empress. In chapter 91, Lady Zhen began to fall out of Cao Pi's favor when Lady Guo, an exceptionally famed beauty, became a consort for Cao Pi. Lady Guo, who wanted to rid of her rival, gained Zhang Tao as her confidant. The minister accused Lady Zhen of using voodoo magic to cause harm to Cao Pi. Enraged, the Emperor ordered his wife to commit suicide. After her death, Lady Guo replaced her spot as Empress. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Wei Characters